Kikyou
by aliceshopfreak
Summary: kikyou still has feelings for inuyasha


hey hey anoko  
wa imaichi  
ne ne atara  
shii koi shiyoh  
hey hey atashi  
no teki ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
niwa wakatteru  
no way no way  
himitsu ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
yamete ageru  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright  
Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm dang hot  
And hell Yeah  
I'm the mother Bleeping Priests  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right  
She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about  
hey hey anoko  
wa imaichi  
ne ne atara  
shii koi shiyoh  
hey hey atashi  
no teki ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
niwa wakatteru  
no way no way  
himitsu ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
yamete ageru  
I can see the way  
See the way  
You look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again  
So come over here  
and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
ever again  
Cuz  
She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about  
hey hey anoko  
wa imaichi  
ne ne atara  
shii koi shiyoh  
hey hey atashi  
no teki ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
niwa wakatteru  
no way no way  
himitsu ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
yamete ageru  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
hey hey anoko  
wa imaichi  
ne ne atara  
shii koi shiyoh  
hey hey atashi  
no teki ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
niwa wakatteru  
no way no way  
himitsu ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
yamete ageru  
hey hey anoko  
wa imaichi  
ne ne atara  
shii koi shiyoh  
hey hey atashi  
no teki ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
niwa wakatteru  
no way no way  
himitsu ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
yamete ageru  
Hey Hey!

Well Well Inuyasha Kikyou misses you lots!!!lol hey hey anoko  
wa imaichi  
ne ne atara  
shii koi shiyoh  
hey hey atashi  
no teki ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
niwa wakatteru  
no way no way  
himitsu ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
yamete ageru  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright  
Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right  
She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about  
hey hey anoko  
wa imaichi  
ne ne atara  
shii koi shiyoh  
hey hey atashi  
no teki ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
niwa wakatteru  
no way no way  
himitsu ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
yamete ageru  
I can see the way  
See the way  
You look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again  
So come over here  
and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
ever again  
Cuz  
She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about  
hey hey anoko  
wa imaichi  
ne ne atara  
shii koi shiyoh  
hey hey atashi  
no teki ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
niwa wakatteru  
no way no way  
himitsu ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
yamete ageru  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
hey hey anoko  
wa imaichi  
ne ne atara  
shii koi shiyoh  
hey hey atashi  
no teki ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
niwa wakatteru  
no way no way  
himitsu ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
yamete ageru  
hey hey anoko  
wa imaichi  
ne ne atara  
shii koi shiyoh  
hey hey atashi  
no teki ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
niwa wakatteru  
no way no way  
himitsu ja nai  
hey hey atashi  
yamete ageru  
Hey Hey!

Gee Kikyou you miss him alot don't you?


End file.
